Concrete Angel
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: Yoh couldn't help but feel guilt about this. He had known, but he never told anyone. But that didn't matter anymore. Anna was dead.


_**Concrete Angel**_

Summery: Anna kills herself and her sister sings at her funeral. Sort of AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of it's characters except for Sara, Rose, Toya, Anna's Gramps, and Thomas. I also don't own the song 'Concrete Angel'.

Now, on with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twelve-year-old Anna Kyouyama slipped a white linen dress over her head and grabbed her lunch and knapsack. "Bye, Mom…Dad! See you after school."

Her father grunted in reply, while her mother smiled and said, "Bye, dear."

She ran outside and zoomed past her grandfather. "See you later Gramps!"

He smiled fondly after her and waved. "Bye, Annabelle."

Two blocks from her school, she slowed down to a walk. The blonde could already hear some of her classmates talking and she could already feel the teacher's eyes on her.

"Anna! Hey, Anna, wait up!"

She turned around to see her sister and brother running towards her and sighed. "Hey, guys."

Her sister had waist length raven black hair and grayish blue eyes. Her name was Sara. "Do you always have to leave so early?"

Anna shrugged. "Do you two always have to wake up so late?"

Her older brother, Toya, had short blonde hair and black eyes. He and Anna looked like their mother. "Touché, Annabelle. Touché."

Anna rolled her eyes and gave them both soft smiles. "C'mon. We don't want to be late for school."

Sara snorted. "Says you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anna walked into her homeroom class and made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. Like always, the teacher began watching her, and the students immediately fell silent until she took her seat.

"Didn't she wear that yesterday?"

"I wonder what her problem is."

"Why doesn't she ever talk to anyone?"

"I heard that she makes her own clothes."

"Yeah? Well I heard that she gets them out of the dumpster."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. You'd never know that she was a Kyouyama by looking at her."

"I really don't see what Yoh sees in her, there is nothing special about her."

She listened to their conversations quietly like she always did. Of course, they'd never know that she was actually listening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At lunch, Anna sat in her usual spot. It was in front of a large Oak tree and away from everybody in the school. She didn't look up when somebody sat down beside her. "Hey, Yoh."

She could feel his smile. "Hey, Anna. What do you for lunch today?"

She finally looked up at him. He had spiky brown hair that he kept in a ponytail and laughing brown eyes. "I packed an apple, a ham and cheese sandwich, some chips, and an orange soda."

Yoh frowned slightly at her. "You know, you're going to starve yourself to death if you continue to eat the way you do."

Anna shrugged. "Nobody would miss me if I did."

The brunette looked at her softly. "I would."

A soft blush crept across her face. She bent her head to hide it. "What do you want to trade?"

Yoh sighed softly and smiled at her again. "I'll trade you my Pepsi for the orange soda, of course."

"Okay. Where are Tammy and the others?"

Yoh shrugged. "Toya and Sara dragged them off somewhere. They'll be here in a few minutes." He leaned forward and lifted the hem of her dress slightly. He cringed at the bruises on her legs. "Are there still bruises on your arms?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

He scowled at her. "You need to tell Rose what Thomas is doing to you!"

Anna stiffened. "I can't, he is my father after all. Besides, it's his word against mine. It doesn't matter that I have bruises all over me, if I tell my mother she'll take it to court and my father will find a way to lie his way out of it."

"Dad will find a way to lie his way out of what?" Sara asked as she plopped down on the other side of Anna.

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing."

Toya frowned. "I find it very insulting that you can tell Yoh things that you can't even tell your own family."

A pinked haired girl, Tamara, said quietly, but mockingly nonetheless, "Of course she tells him things she doesn't tell you two. The two love each other."

Pilica, a girl with long blue hair nodded in agreement. "Yeah, those two are so going to get married one day."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Yoh didn't say anything. He just chuckled.

Pilica's older brother, Trey, hit Yoh playfully on the back. "Yoh here obviously wouldn't mind marrying Anna. Although I couldn't even imagine being married to the Ice Queen."

Anna shrugged indifferently. "Well, that's a weight of my shoulders, because I couldn't imagine marrying a half-wit like you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anna sat down in her room and sat down at her desk so that she could begin her homework.

"ANNA!" her father called from downstairs.

A shiver ran down her back at the sound of his cold voice. "Coming!" she ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen where her father was. "Yes, Father?"

He looked at her and glared. "I thought I told you to clean the kitchen last night."

She nodded slowly. "I did clean the kitchen."

Thomas Kyouyama grabbed her wrist as tightly as he could and dragged her over to the sink. "You did?"

She hid her fear behind blank eyes. "Yes, sir. I did."

His grip on her arm tightened. "You did."

She nodded again. "Yes, sir."

He threw her against the counter and bellowed, "You little bitch! How dare you lie to me!"

Anna stiffened and tried her best to sit back up. "I'm not lying."

He kicked her in the stomach. "You're not lying? Then why is the sink full of dishes? Why are the floor and countertops filthy? Can you tell me that?"

_Because you dirtied them up again, _she thought. "No, sir. I can't tell you why everything is so dirty."

"So, you did lie to me?"

"No sir."

He kicked her. "You insolent little bitch!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anna lay on her bed crying. She couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't understand why he hated her so much. The only thing she had ever done to him was to try to please him. Try to make him lover her. But no matter what she did, her father would always hate her.

She looked at the clock. 3:00am. Everybody in the house was asleep. Anna slipped out of bed and walked down stairs into the den. She let her feet guide her over to the desk beside the grandfather clock. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her fathers gun. She cradled it in her hand and went back upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose Kyouyama shot out of bed at the sound of the gunshot. It had sounded so close. She looked at her husband and shook him. "Thomas. Thomas, wake up."

He opened his eyes groggily. "Hmm? What is it, Rose?"

"I just heard a gun go off, and it sounded like it was coming from down the hall."  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth an earsplitting scream was heard throughout the house. Rose and Thomas jumped out of bed and ran in the direction of the scream. Toya was standing outside of Anna's bedroom with door wide open. His face drained of every color.

"Toya," Thomas called, "Who screamed?"

He didn't move his eyes from the room. "Sara."

Rose stopped in her tracks. She could feel her stomach lurching. "Why?"

Toya looked at her with dead eyes. "Anna's dead."

Rose stared at him unbelievingly for a few seconds before she pushed Toya aside and ran into her youngest child's room. Sara was sobbing in one corner of the room and Gramps had his arms wrapped around her rocking back and forth. But that wasn't what had Rose's attention. Anna was lying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of the room. She had Thomas's gun in one hand and her journal in the other. Rose walked stiffly towards her daughter's body and bent down and picked up the journal. Anna's index finger was marking a page.

Rose picked up the journal and read the marked page.

_I've tried so hard to make my father love me. I do everything he says, but everything I do seems to make him hate me even more. It seems the only thing he loves about me is the fact that I've never told anybody the he molests and beats me. I always figured that if I never told anybody, he'd stop on his own and learn to love me. I guess I should have listened to Yoh, because if I had…I wouldn't be doing this._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sara walked shakily up to the podium after the priest had finished his speech. "Um, hi everyone. This isn't exactly the happiest time for us to gather, now is it?" she smiled sadly, "I, um, wrote a song in honor of my sister…And if none of you mind, I'd like to sing it."

Nobody made a noise as the buriers closed the casket and a piano began to play. Sara cleared her throat.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed.**

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back.**

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace.**

People began walking forward and placing flowers on the coffin of the twelve year old.

**The teacher wonders…but she doesn't ask.**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm, **

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**

Sara stared at the stone angel that would be her younger sister's grave marker before looking across the crowd of friends and family, some with dry eyes, some with tears streaming down their faces.

**Through the wind and the rain…**

**She stands hard as a stone,**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place where she's loved,**

**Concrete angel.**

Sara couldn't imagine what life would be like without Anna. She didn't even want to think about it, but she had to. As she watched them lower her sister's body into the hole she know for sure that she'd never see her sister again.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear...but they turn out the lights.  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it'll be too late.**

Yoh closed his eyes and let the words of Sara's song seep into his ears and into his heart. He couldn't help but feel guilty about this. He had known, but had never told anyone about it. Sure, Thomas was in jail now, but it didn't matter anymore. It was to late. Anna was dead.

**Through the wind and the rain…**

**She stands hard as a stone,**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place where she's loved,**

**Concrete angel.**

Trey wrapped his arm comfortingly around Pilica's arm. Even though he and Anna didn't get along very well and he referred to her as the Ice Queen, he still considered her one of his best friends. He didn't know what he would do with out her.

**A statue stands in a shaded place.  
An angel girl with an upturned face.  
A name is written on a polished rock.  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**

Toya wrapped looped his arm through his mother's. He wasn't ready to let Anna go. She was the baby in the family even though she acted more mature than anyone in the house sometimes. She was his baby sister and he was supposed to be able to protect her. But he couldn't.

**Through the wind and the rain…**

**She stands hard as a stone,**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place where she's loved,**

**Concrete angel.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Anna Kyouyama**

**1985 - 1997**

**A good sister, friend, and daughter**

**May she rest in peace**


End file.
